


Roll for (Avengers) Initiative: Scraps

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: My Avengers D&D au





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgardians are High Elves, Vanir are probably Wood Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jotunn are Dark Elves


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutants are Tieflings. Vision gets to play as an Inevitable because the DM likes him best


	4. DMing the MCU

**IM1**

DM: Ok, Tony, so now you’re in the cave. You’re surrounded by enchanted tools and materials, and another wizard is there to help you. You can make whatever you need. Also you just leveled up.

TONY: Fuck it. I’m multiclassing. I’m a fighter now.

DM: What

TONY: I’m going to make some enchanted armor and ruin everybody’s day.

 

**CA:TFA**

DM: Alright, the necromancer is dead but his dragon is still fucking up the town and it’s still cursed. So if you kill it before you lift the curse… I dunno. You’ll sleep for 100 years or something.

STEVE: But it’s killing the townspeople right now?

DM: I mean yeah.

STEVE: Then I’m gonna slay the dragon right now.

 

**THOR**

DM: Now while everybody is in the underdark, Loki, you start to notice your skin briefly turning gray. Roll for wisdom to keep from going absolutely batshit insane.

LOKI: I crit failed.

DM: :D

 

**AV1**

STEVE: We captured Loki so now we should figure out his plan.

THOR: Oh I know that! He made a deal with the Demon Lord Thanos and is bringing and Infernal army to the material plane.

BRUCE: _How_ do you know that?

THOR: It was written on my handout…

BRUCE: No, I mean how does your character know that.

THOR: How _does_ my character know that?

DM: uh… something something Heimdall Odin I dunno. Is it really important?

STEVE: You can’t keep saying “oh Odin used his magic” for everything.

TONY: Speaking of bullshit you can’t do, how is Steve here? I thought he died in his campaign.

DM: No he got cursed.

NATASHA: You guys. We’re supposed to be figuring out how to fight Loki…

TONY: With a guy who got himself cursed?

STEVE: I didn’t see you slaying any dragons in your campaigns.

DM: Fuck it. While you idiots argue with _each other_ , Clint attacks the base to rescue Loki.

NATASHA: I can’t believe you made Clint Loki’s bitch just because he’s a little late.

DM: He can have his character back when he gets here. Everybody roll for initiative you’re under attack.

 

**CA:TWS**

BUCKY: I wanna bring my character back as a vampire or something. It sucks that he died.

DM: Hmmmmm… yeah ok. But if you do that he’s gotta start out as a slave to the necromancers.

BUCKY: That’s fair that makes sense.

DM: And I’m putting him in Tony’s backstory.

BUCKY: Who?

 

**AOU**

WANDA: I cast Suggestion on Tony to make him do something stupid.

_Wanda and Tony roll and tie_

DM: Ok since you tied… ummmm. Tony is gonna do something stupid, but he gets to choose what stupid thing he’s going to do.

TONY: I wanna summon a monster.

DM: What

TONY: I’m sick of fighting necromancers!

…

NATASHA: When Clint is late it’s a big deal, but Vision can show up at the very end of the campaign and you’re good with it?

STEVE: And when Bucky wants to be a Vampire you make him jump through all these hoops, but Vision is allowed to play as an _Inevitable_?

DM: There’s a lot you don’t understand about DMing ok.

DM: … I like Vision best.

…

PIETRO: Do I have time to save Clint?

DM: You can certainly try.

PIETRO: _*rolls*_ Oh that’s not great

DM: Well, you manage to save Clint and the kid, but Ultron hits you and _*rolls*_ yeah you’re dead.

PIETRO: Aw.

DM: Do you wanna roll to see if you can say your catchphrase one last time?

PIETRO: Obviously yes I do want to do that.

 

**RAGNAROK**

DM (drunk): WHO WANTS TO PLAY SOME D&D?


End file.
